1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a urinal drip guard for use with wall urinals and more particularly pertains to preventing urine drippings from accumulating on a floor area below a wall urinal with a urinal drip guard for use with wall urinals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of urinal drip prevention apparatuses is known in the prior art. More specifically, urinal drip prevention apparatuses heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of preventing urine from being deposited upon a floor directly below a urinal are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 259,225 to Scheer discloses a urinal deflector. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 329,893 to Luedtke et al. discloses an anti-splash mat for urinal or the like. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 332,302 to Brown discloses a anti-splash back unit for a urinal screen. U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,405 to Kreiss discloses a target in a bowl or urinal to attract the attention of urinating human males. U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,448 to Wilkins discloses a men's anti-splashback hygienic urinal.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a urinal drip guard for use with wall urinals that is readily installed or removed using no tools and prevents the floor directly below a wall urinal from being damaged from urine drippings.
In this respect, the urinal drip guard for use with wall urinals according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing urine drippings from accumulating on a floor area below a wall urinal.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved urinal drip guard for use with wall urinals which can be used for preventing urine drippings from accumulating on a floor area below a wall urinal. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.